


《困兽》chapter-5

by 2483980249



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Peter·Parker, Tony·Stark, 蜘蛛侠, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球AU ABO设定 铁A虫O伪父子 年上本章为PWP章节 涉及：父子、（伪）车震、脐橙、后入、口交·····





	《困兽》chapter-5

Peter被带上车的时候脑袋还在发懵，Tony的手就揽在他的背后和腿弯处，男孩儿的视线有些迷迷糊糊，透过情动招惹出的泪水Peter勉强能看清Tony的脸。

“Daddy……please…”Peter听见自己的声音，很沙哑但是有点勾人，拖长的尾音像是一把小钩子。

Tony上车后就启动了自动驾驶模式，他把Peter放在后车座上开始扒Peter的衣服，意图给小孩儿扎上一针抑制剂，避免出现一些不该出现的事情，“该死。”在衣服被拉开的时候一股香甜味迅速窜了出来，Tony翻了个白眼忍着把拉链拉回去的冲动把小孩儿的衣服扒了下来。

Peter就半躺在椅子上，他看着Tony皱紧的眉头心脏有些发胀，“你不喜欢我是个Omega?”Peter用力支撑起身子，将整个人放倒在Tony身上，他的手按在男人的腰侧，一下有一下地按压着。

他们此时的姿势Peter的头刚好挨在男人的胸膛上，Tony硬起的下体抵在Peter的胸口上，男孩儿不安分地扭动身体蹭在那个分量不小的家伙上。“Peter你最好看清楚我是谁。”Tony咬住自己的下唇，他按压住男孩儿稍稍将他拉开一点距离，他的脑袋在发痛，儿子变成Omega已经够他受的了，怎么还能来勾引他。

男孩儿并不介意Tony的动作,反而顺势倒在椅子上，他扯低自己衣服的领子，把腿抬高在Tony的注视下脱下自己的裤子然后扔到一边，男孩儿大张着腿，当着Tony的面把手指插进后穴里。

Tony没办法移开视线，他没办法，空气里Omega放荡的气息正毫不余力地勾引着他，他的儿子不再是平日乖巧的小兔子，嚣张的勾引像足了挑衅。

“你得知道你在干什么。”Tony忍不住，他喘着气将手抚摸上男孩儿抬高的小腿上，那片肌肤是细腻的，摁下去的时候那小块皮肉还会轻轻弹起，“你知道吗kid?”Tony又问了一次，儿子的信息素有些缠人，清爽的薄荷味现在更像是催情的毒药，它们正在撩拨着这个成年的Alpha。

“你以为我为什么要跑到你的房间去度过我的发情期?”只是因为好玩吗？

“你不会看不懂我的意思。”我想要你。

“抑制剂已经对我没用了daddy。”你想看我死在这里吗？

男孩儿的腿勾上Tony的腰，他看见男人的眼角开始发红，Peter知道他的父亲已经忍不住了，他放在自己腿上的手掌体温滚烫，他跟自己一样都陷进要命的情潮里。Peter又把那件宽大的内衫往下拉了拉，胸前那颗红缨因为粗糙的布料摩擦正在发红变硬，男孩儿用两根手指夹住乳头，像是哀求道：“Daddy帮帮我。”。

Tony不再拒绝他的儿子，他低下头一口咬在男孩儿的锁骨上，听见男孩儿的痛呼声，手指拨开Peter的手自己捏上了那一颗小东西。“真骚。”Tony吮吸着那一小块皮肉，一个红色的暧昧的印子留在了上边，“不会有事的，乖。”男人还是忘不了自己父亲的身份，像是哄着一个得不到糖果的小孩一样哄着Peter。

男人亲吻着锁骨，然后一路向下，他有些暴躁地拉开男孩儿的衣服，叼住那颗刚刚被手指肆意玩弄的乳头，“嗯···Daddy好棒··啊·”Peter双手放在男人头上，Tony正趴在他的胸口前，像是吸奶一样用口舌玩弄他的乳头，男人粗糙的舌苔围在乳尖上打转，时不时地用牙齿咬住它轻轻往外扯，啧啧的水声从难以言喻的地方响起，Peter亲吻了下Tony的发顶，然后抬了抬胸把自己往Tony口里送去。

男人似乎很爱那个地方，他毫不厌倦地吸吮着男孩儿平庸的乳房  
似乎再久一点里边就会流出甜美的汁水。Peter却没有那么多的耐心，他坐在椅子上，后穴流出来的水已经打湿了坐垫，他难受地扭动着屁股，“唔···后边··后边难受。”Peter把Tony从自己胸口前扯开，拉开时一条银丝从Tony嘴里沿着自己的乳头断开，Peter觉得自己的耳后根有点烫。

他看见男人笑了，Tony把他抱起来放到地上，自己则转身坐到椅子上去，Peter乖巧地把身上最后一件衣服脱了下来扔到一边，他趴在Tony的腿间，将头挨在男人的大腿处，时不时地隔着布料舔舐着Alpha勃起的阴茎。

“知道怎么做吗？”男孩儿歪着头看自己的样子可爱极了， Tony伸出手揉了揉男孩儿的脸，随后又塞了两根手指进Peter嘴里挑逗他的舌头，模仿性交的模样在他的嘴里抽插着。“我想舔点别的，daddy。”Peter的眼睛直勾勾地看着Tony，他吐出男人的手指，暗示意味十足地舔了舔男人的裆部。

“Show me."男人说。

Peter解开男人的皮带把裤子往下拉，Tony非常配合儿子的动作，他看见男孩儿用牙齿咬住自己内裤的边缘往下扯，熟练的动作让Tony怀疑Peter是不是已经被别的男人操熟了，Tony的心房涨得难受，在Peter张嘴吞下他的阴茎时，男人带着不知名的情绪像是赌气一样往前挺着腰，将阴茎直直地顶到男孩儿的喉咙深处。

“唔！！“男孩儿被Tony突然的动作吓坏了，他直起身子努力地张大嘴巴，同时还要收起自己的牙齿避免弄伤他亲爱的父亲。

Peter一直手撑在地上，另一只手抚摸着阴茎的柱身上下撸动着，他会时不时地抬头去看Tony的表情，然后更加卖力地伺候着男人。

Peter先是用舌头舔了舔马眼，像平时吃棒棒糖一样吮吸着龟头，不像是糖的甜味，男人的阴茎反倒是有股腥味，因为兴奋马眼还会偶尔流出一点儿精液，但很快男孩儿就会卷着舌头把它们舔进嘴里吞下肚子。

Tony也不闲着，他在大脑里扫视了一遍从小到大对Peter的教育，然后再看了几眼那个跪在地上舔着他阴茎的男孩儿，他想起上次回家时那一屋子的Omega气息以及后来他躺在床上嗅着Omega留下的味道自慰的事情。

阴茎还被男孩儿含在嘴里，Tony伸手揉上了儿子被汗水打湿的头发，手抚摸上去的时候Peter正抬起眼睛看他，男孩儿吐出阴茎把舌头伸出来舔了舔柱身，嘴角微微勾起，笑得妩媚。

“我做的好吗？”Peter问。

男人并不回答他，只是用手拍拍男孩儿的脸蛋并示意他站起来。Peter的腿根有点儿发软，他扶着男人的腿才勉强站起来，被冷落的后穴在Peter站起来的时候吐出了淫液，它们顺着男孩儿白嫩的大腿流了下来，Tony把这一切都看在眼里，他觉得自己又硬了几分。

他让男孩儿趴在另外一张椅子上，Peter乖巧地跪在椅子上背对着Tony，“Daddy，快点好不好？”男孩儿尽自己最大的力气把腿分开，他的屁股高高翘起，一只手甚至绕到屁股后边拉扯着小穴口，粉红的穴口因为外力拉扯被扯成了一个小小的椭圆，Peter还小幅度地摇晃着自己的屁股，他侧过头，眯着眼睛看人。

“啪！”男人的手掌划过空气打在那团饱满的白肉上，“啊！daddy轻点……唔……”Peter拱了拱腰身，他想自己的屁股上可能会有一个男人的红手印。

男人也不着急操他的儿子，他扶着自己的阴茎在Peter的臀缝间来回摩擦，时不时地还会稍稍用力操进去穴口，但没多深就会退出来。

“想我操你？” 男人说。

Peter呜咽了一身，干脆把脑袋放在椅背上，剩下的那只手也绕到身后，两只手一起掰开自己的屁股，“Please ……”男孩儿觉得小穴里痒疯了，那些贪吃的穴肉正在小穴里叫嚣着要什么东西进去安抚它们，它们想要一些大家伙狠狠地贯穿它们，最好还喂它们一些牛奶好让穴肉安分下来。

Tony将龟头插进去穴口，柱身还留在外面，他挺动腰身一下一下地操弄着穴口，耳边是男孩儿的呻吟声，Tony想如果Peter现在叫停，他还是会当个好父亲。

“全……全部进来啊……” 然而他的心肝宝贝儿却不这么想，男孩儿不断往后拱着屁股试图把未插进去的肉棒吞得更深一点，嘴里叫唤着Tony再用力艹他。

“草你是不是男人啊！啊！” Peter本想说些什么，男人的耐心折磨到他站在崩溃的边缘，可话还没讲完Tony就像是疯了一样撞进他的身体里，粗大的肉棒开拓着从没有进入过的地方，“我不是男人？嗯？”，Tony附在Peter身上，他凑到男孩儿耳边，讲话的语调有点儿像咬着牙说话。

“啊！daddy好棒……好舒服……”Peter根本不在意Tony的小情绪，他只知道自己终于被梦里遐想的对象艹了，那个想象过无数次的阴茎此刻就在操弄着他的小穴，一时间空气中牛奶和薄荷的香气变得浓郁起来。

男人吸了吸鼻子，也毫不客气地释放自己的信息素，一时间车内就交杂着两人的 信息素味道，牛奶里边混杂着醇酒味，Peter闻着心里想这还不错。

“你被多少个人操过了这么骚？”Tony看着Peter在他身下扭动着身体，他向前插进去的时候Peter还会把身体往后坐来迎合他的动作，“没……没被艹过，爸爸我没……没有被……啊！”，Peter的后穴紧紧地收缩着咬住男人的阴茎，每次肉棒抽出去的时候穴肉都会争先恐后地缠上来，有些甚至被翻出穴口，可没多久又会顺着男人的撞击回家。

“那你怎么这么骚？” Tony可没把这当成一场情欲的提问，他可以操弄自己的儿子但不代表别人可以，一想到Peter有可能在别的Alpha身下放荡过，Tony的心脏就一抽一抽地疼着。

Peter掰着自己臀肉的手早就因为男人的抽插而松开，他扳着椅背，断断续续地回答着Tony的问题，“我真的……真的唔没有。”Peter的眼睛湿湿的，他感觉到有什么东西从眼角跑了出来，“发情期都是想着daddy过的，就……就被按摩棒艹过。”Peter一口咬在自己手臂上，他觉得有点委屈，他已经很努力收紧后穴了，daddy是嫌他松吗？他想起男人有过很多床伴，比自己好的大有人在。

一时间奇怪的想法就充斥在Peter的大脑里，“不做了！你走开去找你那些人去！”，男孩儿突然哭出声音，他奋力往前爬想要躲开Tony的攻击，却被男人扣住了腰狠狠地顶了回去。

"乖孩子都知道现在不是闹脾气的时候。“Tony用力顶撞着身下的孩子，肉棒进出小穴时发出”噗呲“的水声，男人的手拍在Peter饱满的臀肉上，时不时地收紧五指抓紧臀肉，些许白嫩的肉会调皮地从Tony的指缝间跑出来，当男人的手挪开的时候Peter的屁股上赫然一个殷红的手掌印。

“你··你是不是···啊嫌弃我？！”Peter的话酸酸的。

男人听了皱起眉头，身下的动作又加快了速度。他把阴茎抽了出来，双手绕到孩子的腋下一个用力把小孩儿抱起来面对面放到自己腿上，男人坐在椅子上，隔着没脱掉的裤子Tony能感受到车座垫被Peter的淫水浸泡的有多湿。

Peter也不客气，男人的手抱着自己，小孩儿就使劲地将自己往Tony身上蹭，就像是出生没几个月的小猫崽子，男孩儿将一头汗湿的毛茸茸的小棕毛蹭在男人的肩窝，“操我。“Peter说着自己伸手扶住男人的阴茎，抬高腰将男人的龟头抵在自己的穴口坐了下去。

当阴茎完全进入的时候两人都发出了满足的低吼声，Peter侧过脸用牙齿轻轻咬着男人的下巴，“我可没教过你咬人。”男孩儿自发地在Tony身上动起来，“嗯···你都，都不动一下··啊··”男孩儿掌握着节奏将阴茎往自己小穴内的敏感点坐了下去，硕大的龟头狠狠地擦过生殖腔口，致命的快感迅传上大脑，男孩儿的嘴巴已经合不上了，他张着嘴巴除了咬人的时候嘴里只能吐出淫荡的呻吟声，口水顺着嘴角延下来滴落到男人的身上。

Tony用两根手指掰过Peter的下巴，“你真的好欠操。”Tony亲了上去，舌头舔过男孩嘴边的口水，顺着入口探入口腔内部，Tony吸吮着男孩儿粉嫩的小舌，舌尖一会儿扫过贝齿在口腔里攻城掠池。

“我怎么养了个这么骚的儿子？”Tony抓住时机在男孩儿用力往下坐的时候扣住男孩儿的腰部狠狠往上一顶，“啊！！！“Peter的生殖腔被强行打开，男人的龟头进入了那个从未被开发过的地方，穴肉因为突如其来的刺激正在猛烈地蠕动着，它们用尽自己所有的力气吸吮着入侵者，似乎想从它的身上汲取些什么好来满足自己。

男人的手也不闲着，常年摆弄器械而变得粗糙的手指在Peter细滑的肌肤上四处扫荡，他摸索到男孩儿的胸前玩弄着那颗被主人挺起的红缨，“啊····再大力点，大力点daddy！”男孩儿的模样像足了小巷深处的妓女，他毫不在乎地用上脑子里所有的技巧来勾引男人，那个长期只有按摩棒和跳蛋安慰的小穴已经被Tony操熟。

Peter在迷迷糊糊间想到，大概自己以后就没办法用道具满足自己了吧。Peter的小穴开始猛烈收缩起来，没人安慰的前端因为抽插的动作方才就一直戳在男人的腹肌上，在Tony的又一次进入生殖腔时，Peter再也忍不住，尖叫着射了出来。

“啊啊！！！”Peter尖叫着到达高潮，喷射出的精液四处溅着，有些甚至沾到了两人的下巴处，高潮时的男孩儿后穴比之前更加的热，更加的紧，Tony并没有在此时放过他的男孩儿，反而抓住这个机会将男孩儿抱了起来。

突然地架空让Peter受到了惊吓，“What？！啊！”男孩儿尖叫着用四肢抱紧了他的父亲，插在小穴里的阴茎也因为此时的姿势进入到了更深的地方。“不行啊··这么快就射了，Daddy都没出来。”Tony就像是抱怨一样说道，男人一只手托在Peter的臀上，另一只手环在男孩儿的腰上。

Tony眯起眼睛，稍稍把视线放歪他能看见小兔崽子因为情欲而染红的耳框，男人突然恶趣味地侧头咬了上去，鼻翼间是Omega腺体散发的信息素味道，男人贪婪地深吸了一口，脑海里卑劣地充斥着想要朝那个红肿起来的地方要下去的冲动，却在男孩儿一声声daddy的叫唤声中扼杀了自己的思想。

Tony说不清自己为什么要操弄他乖巧的儿子，是因为自己从来都不会拒绝Peter的原因吗？才会在儿子朝自己张开腿的时候选择进入那个诱人的小穴然后玩弄这具青涩的身体？还是因为出于Alpha对Omega发情的本能处理？

男人真的说不准，他现在就想把这个看上去单纯无比的骚货操得腰肢软烂，最好就是那双修长的白腿一直勾着自己的腰永远不放开。“Daddy操得你舒服吗？”他在儿子的耳边呼着气，时不时地伸出舌头在男孩儿的耳蜗处舔弄。

“爸爸以后也这么操你好不好？”

“好··啊，Daddy以后只能啊，只能操我哈···”Peter已经被操得有些神志不清，男人的阴茎没有一点儿想要发泄的意思，依旧硬挺地在他的身体里进出着，他感觉到自己的后穴开始有些酸痛，但是Alpha散发的信息素像极了陈年的老酒，它勾引年轻的Omega继续在这场情欲的盛世里沉沦。

Peter希望男人能够强势地将阴茎插入那个地方，然后做他们Alpha最擅长的事情，成结，标记。

Peter希望着。

只是Tony似乎有些不解人情，男人偏过头一口咬在Peter的肩膀上，“啊！疼。”男人的信息素在这一瞬间炸裂开来，Peter的眼泪再也不受控制，猛地就顺着眼眶掉落下来，“疼！daddy别咬了呜呜呜··别，别咬了！”男孩儿的手推搡着Tony的胸膛，意图将自己从  
Alpha的口里跑开。

但Tony的牙齿已经镶进男孩儿的皮肉里，Tony闻到了熟悉的味道，属于Peter的血腥味，但不同的是这股诡异的味道掺杂着甜腻的信息素味道。Tony不顾男孩儿的哭喊，又一次深入后将阴茎快速抽出，粗大的性器在离开穴口的那一刻发泄出来，与此同时Peter又尖叫着到达了第二次高潮。

Tony的精液溅上了男孩儿的后背，男人抱着他的儿子跌回座椅上，他把头埋在Omega的脖颈处，他听着Peter低低的抽泣声，手抚摸上男孩儿的头发，一下又一下地亲吻着他的侧脸。

“没事，daddy在，宝宝乖，daddy在。”。


End file.
